Inedible Fire
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. He eats fire. There hasn't really been a fire he hasn't been able to eat yet. But what is this fire he feels? Why can't he eat the stuff? It drives him crazy. A Nalu oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read and Enjoy


Everyone knew that Natsu Dragneel was a fire dragon slayer. It was as common knowledge. It was almost as common as simple facts like the sun rising daily. His destructive habits weren't that hard to miss.

Few of Natsu's opponents knew that Natsu could eat fire until they faced him. It was shocking to them when the dragon slayer inhaled the flames.

Natsu could eat many types of flames. He ate the regular flames, he could eat cold blue flames. He ate the strange purple flames Macao and Romeo used. He also ate those gross smelling yellow ones, even if they smelt horrible. He ate the dark flames that took a lot of extra effort to eat. Natsu liked fire. He was one crazy pyromaniac.

There was one fire he couldn't eat though and it drove him crazy.

No, it wasn't his own even if he didn't eat those. He'd accepted that and moved on though. This fire drove him up the wall.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called, jumping in through her open window.

Unfortunately for him, Lucy had just come out of the shower and was currently wrapped in only a towel.

"Lucy kick!"

Natsu's head was forced into a wall by Lucy's famous Lucy kick. Natsu let out a cry in pain as his skull was crushed against the wall.

Happy flew in and big tear rolled down his face as he witnessed the aggressive act committed to his adoptive father.

"Lushie's being mean to Natsu," he said.

"Stupid cat," Lucy said.

She ran after Happy, shaking her fist.

"Natsu," Happy cried, "Lushie's being mean to me!"

"Go high, she can't reach," Natsu said, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, "Lucy's too fat."

"Stupid cat!" Lucy screeched, "I am not fat!"

Natsu watched for a moment before remembering the real reason he'd come here in the first place.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a job," he said, thrusting the job request he'd taken into her face.

"Eh?" Lucy exclaimed, stopping long enough to let the blue exceed escape from her grasp.

"We just came back from one a few days ago," Lucy whined, "I'm still sore."

She rubbed her aching muscles.

"Tell her about the reward Natsu," happy said, "Lucy's greedy."

"I am not!" Lucy yelled.

"It's enough to pay rent," Natsu said, pointing out the reward.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she imagined all the jewels she'd get from the job.

"Always works," Natsu said.

"Aye sir," Happy said.

"Find a pearl lost in the lake!" Lucy exclaimed, "That's like a needle in a haystack!"

"Then I'll burn it," Natsu said.

"You can't burn a lake!" Lucy yelled, "And how do we find a pearl in a lake?"

Lucy stopped for a moment, frowning.

"Why do you want to find a pearl in a lake?" she asked, "You usually pick the fighting ones."

Lushie's being mean," Happy cried again, "We picked a special mission for her!"

Lucy sighed.

"Let's go," she said, "Are Gray and Erza coming?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Just us," he said.

"Original team Natsu!" Happy said.

Natsu jumped out the window, Happy flying after him.

"USE THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

><p>"Aw, how long will this take?" Lucy complained.<p>

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were soaked to the bone. Lucy was pretty cold and they haven't even found the pearl yet. The client had called them to look for a string of pearls that she'd dropped in the lake while going for a trip in a boat (just the thought made Natsu feel sick). Apparently it was a precious memento of her husband, who had gone on a very long trip.

"Can't you just call out your fish?" Natsu asked, "She'll find it."

"It's Aquarius," Lucy corrected, "and she'd wash us all away and make it even worse."

Lucy swam to shore and wrapped herself in a towel, her teeth chattering.

"I'm cold," she whined.

"You should've worn more clothes," Happy said.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a voice said.

"Seems like some little mages are trying to snatch our loot." another said.

"We cut those pearls from her, they belong to us," a third said.

"Show yourself!" Natsu yelled, not really looking that ferocious while he was drenched like a soaked rat.

Natsu shook his head, sending water flying all over Lucy, who screeched in annoyance at the fire mage.

Three men stepped out into the open so that Lucy and Natsu could see them. They were not that old, but they were fairly large men. Each one carried a club over their shoulders.

"You wanna fight me?" Natsu asked, his fists flaring up.

"Look, the little fire brand wants to pick a fight with us," the biggest one said.

All three laughed, only enflaming Natsu's anger even more.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy yelled, his wings sprouting as he grabbed hold of Natsu, "Max speed!"

The attack was supposed to give Natsu speed, but it wasn't long before Happy was knocked to the side, Natsu falling to the ground.

"Happy!" Nastu yelled.

A club swung through the air and hit Happy again, sending the small exceed flying straight to Natsu's stomach.

"Sorry Natsu," Happy said sadly.

"No worries," Natsu assured, "I'll beat 'em up."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as Natsu got up.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yelled, his fists ablaze as he punched one of the bandits.

The bandit in return screamed a rather feminine scream as he was sent flying in a smouldering heap.

"It's the other two giving him strength," the biggest one said, "get rid of them and he'll have nothing left to fight for."

Natsu sent his fiery fists for that bandit, only to get hit by a massive club.

"Lay a finger on them and you're gone," Nastu said.

The big one laughed.

"What you gonna do about it, boy?" he taunted.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsiu yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth and releasing the breath attack on the largest bandit.

The bandit was sent flying, but a smirk was on his face.

Meanwhile the smallest bandit had crept up on Happy and raised his club to strike the cat.

"This'll finish you off," he said.

"Tarous!"

Just as the blow was about to hit, it was intercepted by a giant twin-headed axe.

"I will protect Lucy's wonderful body," Taurus declared, pressing the bandit back.

"Lushie," Happy said as Lucy stood in front of him.

"Taurus, show him what you can do," Lucy said.

With that command, Taurus didn't waste any time in beating the bandit back.

Nastu at this time had made quick work of the other two bandits and turned to look at Lucy.

"Lucy, let me gaze at your-"

"Forced gate closure," Lucy said quickly, cutting off Taurus' perverted comment.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, kneeling down and scooping the little beaten exceed in her arms.

Happy, who hadn't really taken the club hits quite so well, just snuggled into Lucy's arms.

Natsu watched. Lucy kinda looked like a caring mother right there. Caring for his son.

And there it was. The fire. It started in his belly and rose to his cheeks.

"Ah!" Natsu yelled, slapping himself in the face.

However, before he could catch the elusive fire that he could not eat, it moved and darted down his spine and to his finger tips.

"What is this?!" Natsu yelled, stomping around with fire coming out his mouth in all directions.

Let's say that Natsu once again had a taste of the 'Lucy kick' for the second time that day before they finally finished finding the pearls.

Natsu has yet to learn to elusive, inedible fire was merely just a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok then. This is a birthday present for a friend of mine. Happy birthday Pikachulover66! I attempted a Fairy Tail fiction because she likes fairy tail and Nalu is an adorable couple. **

**And just so you know, my knowledge of Fairy Tail is limited. I haven't finished it yet. And it's my first try writing Fairy Tail. Please don't be too harsh on me!**

**Again, happy birthday and I really hoped you liked this! :D**


End file.
